


Save Me

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jeronica, Kidnapped, Love, Ransom, Riverdale, Sex, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, back together, jughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, saving the girl, veronica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: “Ow! You’re fucking hurting me, asshole!” Jughead heard her yelp.Even though she was seemingly being very brave, Jughead could hear the slight tinge of fear in her voice and it made his blood boil. There was no way he was letting these guys off easy. The Serpents would show little mercy once they had them back at the Wyrm.“All right, guys, let’s move in.” Jughead said over walkie talkie to the other Serpents that were surrounding the area.Immediately, the Serpents burst out from the brush and surrounded the kidnappers and Veronica.





	Save Me

Jughead’s motorcycle came to a screeching halt as he arrived in front of the Pembrooke Apartments.

He had received an urgent call from Hiram Lodge that morning needing his help. He’d sounded frantic and desperate and he was offering a generous sum if Jughead could help him with “a serious problem.”

Jughead was typically reluctant to help Hiram Lodge with anything, but seeing as how Hiram was in a position where Jughead would be the one holding all the power, along with much needed cash flow, he couldn’t resist.

“Go on up, Mr. Jones.” Andre, the front desk clerk, said as Jughead walked into the main lobby of the building.

Jughead took the elevator up to the top floor, the Lodge’s penthouse. But before he could even knock on the door, it flew open to reveal a disheveled Hiram Lodge.

“Jughead! Thank you for coming. Come in, come in.”

Jughead was ushered into the apartment and to Hiram’s office.

“What’s going on, Mr. Lodge?” Jughead asked as he took a seat in front of Hiram’s large desk.

Hiram Lodge ran a hand through his hair as he shifted papers anxiously around his desk.

“I got this letter this morning. Just an hour ago.” He said as he handed Jughead a wrinkled piece of paper.

“I didn’t know who else to call.”

Jughead looked over the letter that had been written in black ink and in all capital letters.

_MR. LODGE,_

_WE HAVE YOUR DAUGHTER, VERONICA. IF YOU WANT HER RETURNED SAFELY, YOU WILL PAY US 10 MILLION DOLLARS. THE DROP LOCATION WILL BE UP IN EVERGREEN SPRINGS BY THE TWIN OAKS._

_IF YOU CALL THE COPS WE WILL KNOW AND YOUR DAUGHTER WILL DIE._

Jughead’s pulse raced as he handed the letter back to Hiram.

“Do you even _have_ that kind of money?” He asked, trying to get his thoughts together all the while wondering what kind of hell Veronica might be going through at that moment.

Hiram sighed.

“I can swing it without completely drying up my accounts, but Jughead, I don’t want to pay these goons unless I absolutely have no other choice. It’s why I called you here. I need your help. I need the Serpents.”

Jughead nodded.

“Okay. Yes, you have us at your disposal. But only because this involves Veronica. I’ll do whatever I can to get her back safely.”

Hiram breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, Jughead.” He said as he loosened his tie.

“Hiram, we’ll do this for you, but you have to listen to everything we say. And we’ll have to be compensated before she is returned. We can discuss price later, but I need something in writing.”

Hiram gave Jughead a look of disbelief.

“We can’t waste any time on this! I need my daughter back!”

Jughead nodded, understanding the severity of the pressure Hiram was under.

“I understand that, but I’ve learned my lesson from previous issues that you and I have had, Mr. Lodge. The Serpents will get started on this, but we won’t deliver Veronica to you until we have a contract signed.”

Hiram hung his head in defeat. Jughead only felt slightly bad about having to force Hiram’s hand to make the deal legit, but he’d been screwed over by Hiram Lodge in the past and he refused to let it happen again.

“Okay, Jughead. You got it. Just…get my daughter back.”

\---

Jughead had gathered every Serpent in the Southside for an emergency meeting at the Whyt Wyrm. At only 21-years-old, he had become the leader when his dad decided he was ready to retire. But he still needed his dad’s help at times, especially with something as big as a kidnapping for ransom.

“Holy shit, Jughead. Why the _hell_ did you tell Hiram Lodge you would help him?” FP Jones asked his son as they waited for the last few Serpents to straggle into the bar.

“Because dad, I have an invested interest in this.”

FP shook his head.

“Jughead, I’m looking at this copy of the ransom note. You know this whole thing is an amateur job by some stupid punks looking to make a buck. This is small time for the Serpents. So level with me. Is this because of what happened between you and Veronica last year?”

Jughead sighed.

“Yes and no.”

FP shook his head.

“What have I told you about the Lodge’s son? You can’t trust them. Stop pining over a girl that will never be able to make you happy.”

But before Jughead could explain his motives to his dad, Sweetpea interrupted.

“Everyone is here, Jug. Let’s get started.”

Jughead stood on a chair to address the gathered gang members.

“Hiram has tried to call Veronica, but her cell phone has either died or is off. The kidnappers left a voicemail after having sent the ransom note via a private messenger service. We are certain there is only two or three kidnappers working together. We’ll only involve the cops as a last resort. I have let Hiram Lodge know that our price for delivering his daughter back to him safely is 100k, and the money will be divided among every Serpent equally. Are you guys ready?”

There was a collective shout of "Hell yeah" throughout the packed bar. Jughead was relieved.

“Okay, then! Let’s go!”

\---

“How fucking _stupid_ are these guys?” Toni whispered as she and Jughead watched two guys, about their own age, one picking up the bag of fake cash from the famous, and incredibly large, twin oaks that stood side by side in the park of Evergreen Springs, just a couple of hours outside of Riverdale.

The other one was holding onto a very annoyed looking Veronica Lodge. For being a kidnap victim, she looked just as flawless as always.

“Very stupid, apparently.” Jughead replied as he rolled his eyes.

“Ow! You’re fucking hurting me, asshole!” Jughead heard Veronica yelp.

Even though she was seemingly being very brave, Jughead could hear the slight tinge of fear in her voice and it made his blood boil. There was no way he was letting these guys off easy. The Serpents would show little mercy once they had them back at the Wyrm.

“All right, guys, let’s move in.” Jughead said over walkie talkie to the other Serpents that were surrounding the area.

Immediately, the Serpents burst out from the brush and surrounded the kidnappers and Veronica.

“Drop your weapons!” Jughead shouted as he charged forward.

The surprised looks on the kidnapper’s faces gave Jughead the rush that he lived for. It was just one reason why he loved what he did for a living. Being a vigilante wasn’t the worse career move he could have made.

But it was the look on Veronica’s face that made his heart thunder hard in his chest. She smirked as if she wasn’t the least bit surprised that he would show up to save the day. It was a reassurance that she was okay, that she would be  _more_ than okay.

“They don’t even have any weapons, Jug. These losers made my dad worry for virtually nothing.”

Jughead shook his head, trying not to laugh.

“Fangs! Sweetpea! Jinx! Frisk these guys, get Veronica’s personal belongings back, and load them into the van. You boys are going to keep our pet snakes company on the way back to Riverdale.”

The look of horror on the faces of the two kidnappers was comical as the Serpent van pulled up and they were shoved inside.

“And you, _you’re_ going to ride with _me_.” He said as he looked at Veronica, his heart still pounding.

Veronica rolled her eyes.

“I’m _fine_ , Jughead.  You don’t have to babysit me anymore. Andre can pick me up.” She said as Toni gave Veronica her purse back from the kidnappers car.

Jughead took Veronica by the arm and pulled her to him so they were only mere inches apart.

“Until daddy pays us for saving you, you’re not leaving my side.” He seethed, not letting her arm go.

Veronica glared at him.

“He’ll pay you, Jughead. I promise. Let me go home.” She fumed as she jerked her arm away angrily.

“You’re going with _me_ even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming, Princess.”

Veronica huffed as she straightened her sweater from Jughead’s grasp.

“So I was kidnapped and held for ransom only to be kidnapped and held for ransom?”

Jughead chuckled sarcastically.

“Sweetie, if you think I’m going to trust your dad to pay us _after_ we’ve delivered you to him, then you must think I’m as dumb as those two idiots that kidnapped you.”

The two scowled at each other until FP finally interrupted.

“Okay, you two obviously have some issues you need to work out, and you can do that later. But we need to go _now_.”

Jughead led Veronica over to his bike.

“Hop on, gorgeous. And hold on tight.” He said with a wink as he handed her the extra helmet he had carried with him just for her.

“God, I hate you.” She replied as she fastened the chin strap and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I hate you more." he replied as he started up his motorcycle.

Jughead was glad she was sitting behind him and couldn’t see the smile on his face. This was going to be fun.

\---

“Do you at least have something to eat in this monstrosity you call a home?” Veronica asked as she sat on Jughead’s couch with her arms crossed, defiantly.

Jughead smirked.

“I do, actually. I’ll make you my special grilled cheese sandwich.”

He watched as a grin spread across Veronica’s face. She remembered the times he had made her the only food he’d ever been good at making in his small, trailer kitchen.

Veronica watched him in silence as he took the sliced bread out of the bag and placed them on a heated skillet, and his mind immediately went back the memories of the times he and Veronica had spent together just a little under a year ago after they had both gone through their subsequent breakups from Betty and Archie.

The two had found comfort in each other during what was a very hard time for them both. They’d spent many nights together using each other to take away the pain. Nights that had turned into days, and days that had turned into weeks. Until Jughead found himself feeling things for Veronica Lodge that he’d never imagined he would ever feel for a girl so different from himself in so many ways. And yet, they had a lot more in common than they had ever realized before.

He knew Veronica had felt the same, but unlike Jughead, she hadn’t been ready to see where it could all lead to. She’d been afraid, unsure, and ultimately, she had distanced herself from Jughead to the point that he rarely ever saw her anymore.

But he still thought about her late at night when he lay in bed. He still thought about all the times when they had curled up on the couch in his trailer watching old movies and arguing about anything and everything to the point where they would end up in Jughead’s bed, making love all night until the early morning hours.

“So, tell me how you ended up getting yourself kidnapped, Ronnie.” He said as the two sat at his small, kitchen table eating their lunch.

Veronica sighed.

“I got way too drunk at a Riverdale University frat party. I guess those two assholes found out who I was and made a very stupid plan to try and get rich quick.”

Jughead nodded.

“Your dad was really upset when I spoke to him this morning. You had him worried sick. You need to be careful about who you hang out with, Veronica. There are a lot of shitty people in this world that will take advantage of you. Don't let just anyone get too close.”

Veronica chuckled.

“I can read between the lines, Jug, and no, I wasn’t dating one of the kidnappers.”

Jughead shrugged.

“I don’t care who you date.”

But Veronica smirked.

“Yes, you do. And you _could_ have told my dad that he was completely capable of handling those punks all on his own. But you wanted to be the big hero, didn’t you? You wanted to get me alone.”

Jughead sighed as he sat back in his chair.

“Once again, Veronica, I don’t care who you date. I was not trying to be a hero. I was helping your dad while also making some cash for the Serpents. That’s it. And as soon as your dad comes through with the money he owes us for _saving_ your precious princess ass, then you can leave this trailer free as a bird.”

He did his best to not sound as unnerved as he felt, but when Veronica got up from her chair and sat astride Jughead’s lap, he was fully aware of how weak he was when it came to her.

“So...Jughead…you’re going to try and tell me that you’re _not_ going to make it worth your while to do whatever it is you want with me while you have me here against my will?” She asked as she brushed her lips against his while her hands removed his beanie from his head.

Jughead sighed.

“You know I wouldn’t keep you here, Veronica. You know you could walk out that door right now and I would let you go. That I would risk the money and everything just to give you your freedom. But face it, you want to be here just as much as I want you to be here.”

Veronica didn’t argue, only grinned at him before softly pressing her lips to his. She pulled back and looked at him through half-lidded eyes.

“I’ve missed you.” She whispered before kissing him softly again, and then again, until the soft pecks became more intense, their tongues teasing each other between the crushing of lips on lips.

“Mmm, and I can feel that you’ve missed me too.” She moaned as Jughead took her taut bottom into his hands and pressed her into his bulging erection.

Jughead stood up from his chair as Veronica wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him carry her to his bedroom before lowering her down onto his unmade bed.

“It’s been _way_ too fucking long, baby.” Jughead murmured in her ear as he removed her clothes as well as his own before taking a bare breast into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the peak until Veronica was writhing beneath him, whimpers of pleasure escaping from her lips.

“I’m not letting you go again. I want you Veronica. I want you always.”

Veronica nodded as Jughead traveled up to her neck, where he nipped and sucked, selfishly marking her as his.

“I want you too, Jug. Always. And I’ll never leave again.” She replied as she ran her hands through his hair before kissing him slow and sensuously on the lips.

Her words were everything Jughead had wanted to hear as he thrust himself into her, making love to her until day turned to night.

And he realized that not only had he saved her, but she had saved him.

  
The End.

 


End file.
